


Zelpha Week Oneshots

by KarkatVantabulous



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zelpha week 2017, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous
Summary: It's Zelpha week and I'm committing to writing a fic a day for this wonderful pair.





	1. Day 1: Glow

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if I have any typos! i wrote this in a rush once i remembered that zelpha week had begun.

Zelda's body was freezing cold. She had spent hours upon hours at the Spring of Power, praying to the goddess for help unlocking this cursed power. After a while it had begun to rain. Link suggested they head back to Hyrule Castle but Zelda refused and continued her prayers. The air turned cold soon after and within a short while, Zelda had passed out in the freezing waters. The poor princess had also collapsed on a considerably sharp rock, her head was injured but thankfully the champion with healing powers had accompanied them to this spring.

Right now the poor Hylian was being warmed up at a nearby stable. A mountain of blankets keeping her warm and several candles around her just to be safe. Mipha had her glowing blue hands hover above Zelda's injured head. She hummed a tune she often heard the Princess herself hum.

Zelda groaned, Mipha opened her eyes to find the Hylian Princess with her own eyes open and rapidly looking around. She tried to get up but Mipha firmly, yet gently, shoved her back down. She couldn't risk Zelda getting even more hurt than she already was.

"What...what happened?" Zelda groaned, closing her eyes again.

"You...you sort of collapsed in the water. At the Spring of Power." Mipha freed up a hand to tug the blanket more onto Zelda. "You collapsed into the water and struck your head on a rock. But it's nothing too serious!" Mipha quickly added once she saw the fear in Zelda's big green eyes. "It's just...a small cut. No need to worry, my dear princess." Zelda nodded slowly but still looked unconvinced.

"Next time I have to set up some kind of fire near me to keep me warm while I do my training. Then I can go for longer periods of time."

"Or..." Mipha put her hands down, the blue light dying down, "You could...possibly put your praying to a pause once it begins raining." The Zora Princess smiled a bit and sat down at the foot of the bed Zelda was laying on. Zelda paid no attention to the poor girl's smile.

"No. I have to continue my training no matter what it takes."

"Yes. I understand that, and I admire your devotion. However I don't believe that you will be able to...really train if you are not at your healthiest. You won't be able to get any sort of progress and you'll only throw yourself into an incessant cycle of stress and frustration."

"Yes I understand that but some things are more impor-"

"Nothing can be more important than you." Mipha's face flushed a light blue as she continued. "You. And your health too. Those are important. Without your healthy you can not unlock this power. Without you your power can not be used. It's a hand-in-hand situation, Zelda." The Hylian Princess sighed and crossed her arms. "You are a very capable person. I believe you have the ability to unlock and control this power that slumbers deep inside of you but only if you are able to control yourself first."

"I suppose...you do have a point. And I suppose...that you are somewhat right." Mipha smiled warmly and patted Zelda's hand. Zelda slowly sat up and smoothed out her white dress. "Might I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead."

"Your powers." Zelda looked at Mipha's hands. "How do you...call them. Perhaps I can take what you do and see if it works for me." Milha's blush from earlier returned. She looked down at her own hands and began messing with a silver ring on her finger.

"Well...it's...complicated. Not really but...it's rather difficult to explain..."

"Oh please Mipha," Zelda grabbed Mipha's hands in her own and locked eyes with the Zora Princess, "I'd just like an idea. Something to jump off of."

"It's-it's quite embarrassing to say actually..."

"I promise I won't say a word if you don't want me to." Zelda smiled sweetly and leaned in a bit more. "I just know your advice will help me greatly."

"I-I suppose if it means it'll benefit you..." Mipha cleared her throat and tried not to focus on how close Zelda was or how fast her heart was racing. "I...well....when I try to summon my powers I usually think about...someone. I think about how..." Zelda looked at Mipha expectantly, with an excited smile. "I think about how her smile could brighten up any day and outshine the sun. I think about how...her knowledge has no end and how she's a very intelligent person that many people look up to. I think about...how kind she is to all forms of life and how her voice can soothe any monster. I think about how...her eyes are greener than the glowing power of courage, how she remains tough when all hope seems lost. How she's...the most precious person in the kingdom. Not because of her status, but because of who she is." At this point Mipha was blushing a bright blue and was trying to look anywhere except Zelda.

"I..." Mipha gulped and looked at the lovely princess in front of her, squeezing her hands just a bit. Her own hands began glowing the familiar blue glow. "When I think about these things. When I think about the person that I care for so very deeply, I think of how I want to protect her at all costs. That is how I am able to summon this healing power." The Zora Princess leaned in slightly but stopped herself quickly and stood up, the blue light vanishing almost as fast as it came. "I should go and check the perimeter with Link. He may need my help." Mipha bowed in respect and quickly left the stable, leaving Zelda confused and slightly flustered.

The next morning Link decided it was best that Mipha accompany them to the Spring itself instead of waiting by the stable. The walk to the Spring was silent. Every time Zelda glanced over at the Zora Princess she noticed that she was still blushing lightly. She assumed it was related to what had caused her to leave so quickly the night before. But what was it that made her leave?

The two champions stood protectively by the entrance of the Spring, keeping a watchful eye out for anything that seemed even remotely dangerous. Zelda stepped into the water (it was much warmer now than last night) and began her training. Her mind, however, wasn't in a position where she could concentrate. On unlocking her power. Her thoughts wandered to the Zora Princess standing just a few feet away. What was it that troubled? What was it that she missed? Zelda sighed and dropped her hands, they splashed in the water surrounding her. The distressed Hylian looked up pleadingly to the great big goddess statue. She silently asked for some sort of sign that would help her get this power. Anything would do.

A single red bird landed atop the goddess statues head and chirped cheerfully. Zelda blinked and turned around to look at Mipha for a moment. She recalled the advice Mipha had given her. Zelda turned back around, clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. She attempted to clear her mind of all thoughts. Her brow furrowed after a moment when she realized that her thoughts were too busy to escape her head. Thoughts of Mipha , thoughts of last night. Zelda sighed. If she wasn't going to empty her mind she might as well lose herself in her thoughts for a moment. It would do her good.

She relaxed and allowed her mind to race. It begun with thoughts of last night. Mipha blushing bright blue, holding hands. From there her mind jumped to previous memories of the two of them. The two of them at Zora's Domain, exploring the interest plant life that surrounded the beautiful home of the Zora. The two of them in Hyrule Castle, spending a lovely lunch together. The two of them traveling together with work regarding the Divine Beasts But enjoying themselves nonetheless. Zelda's face flushed when she recalled a time where she told Mipha her eyes reminded her of honey and Mipha smiled so wide that her sharp teeth showed. Her blush only darkened when Zelda recalled last nights events once more and realized that the person Mipha was describing was her.

The Hylian Princess dropped her hands, opened her eyes and turned around quickly.

"Mipha." Zelda barely spoke above a whisper. The Zora Champion still heard her and immediately turned around. Upon seeing the wonderful Mipha, Zelda's heart began beating faster. Her right hand showed the mark of the Triforce before it began glowing a holy golden light.

Mipha blushed darkly, already understanding what had happened. She smiled and spoke softly.

"I knew you could do it."


	2. Day 2: Magic

Zelda was trapped inside of the Calamity for over a century, forced to roam the "Spirit Realm" of Hyrule while waiting for Link to wake up and finish what they all started so very long ago. Most of the time, the Princess was alone. She was trapped in the ghostly version of her kingdom by herself. However, every once in a while a special someone would visit.   
Mipha, the Zora Champion.

Mipha's spirit was the one out of the four champions that hadn't yet accepted the fact that things had gone terribly wrong. Don't get her wrong, she understood that she was dead and most of Hyrule's population had plummeted...but she didn't believe that she would stay dead. Neither did she believe that Hyrule would stay "dead". The other champions did have faith in Hyrule's recovery given the fact that it had survived this long, however their mindset was more...realistic than Mipha's perhaps too optimistic thoughts. This didn't matter too much though.

Zelda spent most of her time in the empty version of the Zora's Domain, waiting for Miles to return to the Spirit Realm. Those days were lonely and long. It almost felt like she had to wait years until her next visit from the charming champion. But before she knew it Mipha was walking up the steps of the Domain and greeting Zelda with a warm smile.

The two spent their time together talking, obviously. It was a bit awkward. The two never really spoke of things other than pressing issues such as the Calamity or royal matters. But now they were forced to talk about something else. Something new. So they did. The two grew closer, getting to know each other slowly yet surely. Zelda was the one that talked the most, going on for what felt like hours about her life and how she spent a majority of it praying when she longed for knowledge and adventure. Mipha listened intently to everything the Hylian Princess had to say. When Zelda said all she needed to the Zora Champion had a new image of the once seemingly pretentious princess.

Mipha spoke of her own life, it wasn't as interesting as Zelda's but Zelda enjoyed hearing about it nonetheless. The Hylian took a major interest in Mipha's healing powers and how she discovered them, Mipha answered any question Zelda threw at her. Zelda attacked the Zora Princess with a shower of questions regarding Mipha's spearmanship, Mipha happily gave the overexcited Zelda a demonstration and answered all her questions.

It went on like this for a while. The two talked of themselves and grew closer. One day, without really thinking, Mipha took a hold of her friend's hand and confessed that she had feelings for her, feelings that developed in their time together. The two were blushing brightly, Mipha apologised for being so blunt and sudden. She wanted to confess her feelings before anything happened. She didn't want to wait to confess only to be obliterated by Ganon's dark forces. Zelda, not really knowing how to properly act in a situation like this, responded with a rather sudden, and only a little awkward, kiss.

More time passed. Link had woken up and Mipha was needed up in Hyrule now. Before she returned to help Link defeat the Calamity, Zelda held onto her girlfriend tightly and promised her that things would turn out okay. Link would win. Hyrule would be free. Zelda would go straight to work to figure out how to revive Mipha so they could be together like all the times they imagined. Mipha only smiled and wished her luck with that and with sealing the darkness before she disappeared.

Even more time passed. Zelda was freed, floating in the air and hands clasped together while golden light enveloped her. She raised a hand and sealed the darkness. It was over. The spirits of the champions were freed and Hyrule was saved. As promised, Zelda put herself to work. She dragged Link across the kingdom (not really, he went willingly) to the goddess statues and prayed to them for some sort of clue. All the time she replayed memories of herself and her dearest Mipha in the Spirit Realm. All those promises of the future felt like lies they told each other to shelter themselves from the truth.

When the Spring of Wisdom was a failure, the two Hylians spent the night at Hateno village. They were going to return to Hyrule Castle and attempt to salvage any books they could find, maybe one had something on reviving your dead Zora girlfriend?

Night rolled around and Zelda fell into a rather short sleep. She dreamt she was in a peculiar place. Somewhere she didn't recall being. A gigantic goddess statue, bigger than the ones at the springs, stood at the end of the room. Zelda tilted her head and walked slowly towards it.

"Zelda." Mipha's soft voice echoed in the room. Zelda looked around for the source of the voice, disappointed when she couldn't see Mipha. "Zelda," Mipha repeated, "The Goddesses. The Triforce."

"Mipha? Zelda turned in circles, looking for the red Zora. "Where on earth are you?"

"The Triforce. It allows you one wish. The Goddesses are allowing you to use that one wish as reward for all the pain you have endured. Go to it, my dear Princess. Go to it."

Zelda woke up in a cold sweat. She jumped out of bed and shook Link awake, explaining that she knew exactly where to go. Of course all she had to say was "we go where the Triforce presumably is!", when she realised that wasn't too specific she began describing her dream and is surroundings to her knight. Link instantly knew where to go.

It took them a while but they eventually made it to The Forgotten Temple. Zelda could feel the power radiating from inside. The two entered and made it all the way through as quickly as possible. Once they reached the room with the gigantic Goddess statue the Triforce did make itself known. Golden light appeared out of thin air, a moment later and the three triangles floated into view before combing to make one gigantic triangle.

Her heart raced as she placed a single hand on the Triforce, closed her eyes, and made her wish. The magical triangles disappeared and instead were replaced with ha brilliant blue light. Zelda quickly threw her arms out in time to catch a now living Mipha fall from a few feet above the ground.

The two just stood there a moment, Zelda carrying Mipha like the princess she was, and Mipha staring into her girlfriends eyes. After a minute of disbelief they laughed, Zelda spun around happily before they shared a gentle kiss of relief.


	3. Day 4: Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I missed a day bit thats okay! here's this fic, enjoy!

The tale of the Lover's Pond was one recently made. It was an ordinary pond that just so happened to be in the shape of a heart. A few people got lucky and were able to confess their love to someone else and have their feelings be mutual and boom. Lovers for life. Most people believed the idea to be a bunch of baloney but be a romantic place to actually confess one's feelings or go on a date. Others believed the tale to be true and hope they one day go up to Lover's Pond and have a magical experience. Then there were the ones that believed the pond, it's tale, and the people who went there were all a bunch of fakes.

Whatever the case was with this pond and it's reputation, Link didn't care. All he cared about was his goal: getting two of his friends to go up to Lovers Pond and confess their obvious feelings for one another. 

It was going to be difficult getting two Princesses to the top of Tuft Mountain which was located in the Faron Region (a fair distance from their homes) without making either of them suspicious and making sure neither one of them knew the other was going. Link, however, was determined. He was going to make it happen. Zelda and Mipha were going to Lovers Pond and by the grace of the Goddess Hylia herself, something magical  _would_ happen.

And it looked like Hylia was on Link's side after all. Once the knight had fully committed to creating a master plan Zelda had informed him that they would be traveling to Lurelin Village on official business regarding the village's fishing business. Link internally jumped for joy while the Princess of Hyrule gave him all the details of their trip and how long they'd be there, who'd they meet, blah blah blah. Once that was done, Link hastily wrote a note to Mipha, asking her to meet him at Lurelin Village in a couple days for a nice day out, like when they were children. When the note was ready he handed it over to one of the few Zora guards at Hyrule Castle and asked him to deliver the message to Princess Mipha as soon as possible. 

Every thing was falling into place.

The next day Link was attaching his very own horses to Zelda's royal carriage. Link's personal horses were undeniably fast, faster than the ones the King had owned, and right now the hylian knight couldn't afford them to go too slow, the trip couldn't last more than a day. When all was prepared and Zelda was safely inside her carriage, Link sat on the coachman's seat (he didn't trust anyone but himself to guide his beloved horses) and set off on the adventure no one would forget.

As planned, the trip lasted about a day. When they arrived at Lurelin Village, Zelda quickly changed into her more formal dress and walked out into the Village with Link. They arrived early so the two of them took the time to explore the beautiful beach-side village. Link, however, was not looking at the beautiful surroundings and relaxing. He was constantly looking over to the waters, hoping he wouldn't see the familiar red zora. Not yet. 

 _"Princess."_ Link stopped Zelda and quickly signed. _"There's been some interesting growth of the Silent Princess at the top of that mountain."_  Link pointed at Mt. Tuft before he continued signing,  _"I suggest we go up there and examine the area to see what kind of factors could be leading to their growth."_ God, Link was so nervous about this plan working he wasn't even sure if he worded that sentence correctly.

"Oh!" Zelda looked to the mountain and squinted. "You're right. And we do have quite a bit of time. I say we make haste and go now so we can take proper notes and still be back in time for our meeting with the representatives of the village." She began quickly walking towards the path that lead up the mountain and Link  sighed in relief. Now he just had to wait for Mipha. 

As the two of them made their way up the path (Link going the more extreme route and just climbing up the side of the mountain while still keeping an eye on Zelda) the Princess of the Zora emerged out of the sparkling ocean water. Link nearly slipped off the mountain upon seeing her. He quickly found a spot where he could hold his balance and whistled rather loudly. Mipha heard and waved before walking onto the shore and towards the path. He thanked the Golden Goddesses she hadn't seen Zelda. Zelda questioned Link's sudden whistle but the knight waved the question away and continued climbing. 

They reached the top and Zelda was extremely disappointed. There was not a single silent princess to be seen at all on top of the mountain, just Lovers Pond. Before she could even utter a word of annoyance at how Link had tricked her, Mipha appeared. 

Then it all clicked. 

"Zelda, hello." The Zora smiled fondly and walked over to the two. "I wasn't expecting to see you, although I do like this surprise."

"Yes, I do too." Zelda cleared her throat awkwardly. She always got so flustered around Mipha. "So, Mipha, how have you...been?" Goddess, this was embarrassing.

"I've been fine. Though I have to admit, I've missed you." Mipha smiled once more and Zelda's heart skipped a beat. "It's been quite some time since we've last seen each other, Zelda. I hope you aren't straining too much with the responsibilities of the kingdom, you should rest every once in a while."

"Y-You're right! I should. I should...probably be more careful about my health and straining myself in the future." Zelda laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it." 

"Yes." Mipha turned around and faced the heart shaped pond. The water sparkled brilliantly in the sun. "It's beautiful up here. Everything about this place is breathtaking. The water, the flowers, the view...the Hylian Princess besides me." Oh Hylia. 

"Th-Thank you, Mipha. You're...extremely beautiful yourself. The red of your scales is...extravagant." Mipha chuckled.

"I just love the legend behind this pond. Confessing your feelings at this place seems so...right." Zelda nodded. "This place seems to give off a certain air of confidence. The kind where you feel like you can say anything." 

"Yes. This place is magical in its own way."

"I suppose, I'm quite embarrassed to say this, I've always dreamed of someone confessing their love to me here." She looked over at Zelda, almost expectantly, and Zelda just couldn't take it anymore. Something gave her a sudden surge of self confidence and caused her to blurt out words she could never take back. 

"Mipha I've liked you for an extremely long time and I'd like you to know I want to be more than just a friend!" Oh Hylia, Oh Hylia. Why did she just say that? 

The Zora Princess blushed and smiled, seeming unfazed by the sudden outburst. 

"I suppose what they say about this place is true." Mipha's hand reached over and gently held onto Zelda's own trembling hands. "I'd like for us to be "more than just friends" as well. I've wanted to for some time now." Zelda smiled and let out a shaky breath in relief. She turned to hug her now girlfriend, perhaps a bit too fast, and accidentally stepped on her too long dress and fell forward. The two princesses fell forward and straight into Lovers Pond. They laughed and held onto each other tightly. This truly was going to be an adventure neither of them would forget.


End file.
